ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chiemi Chiba
Chiemi Chiba is Doremi's voice actor in Ojamajo Doremi. She is a popular VA who was also a J-pop singer, and a former model. Born on February 25th, 1975 in Kasukabe Saitama, Japan. Making her singing debut in April 7th 1993 in a group called Aurora Gonin Musume. Ironically, she had originally tried out to play Pop, while Pop's VA tried out to play Doremi. Voice Roles The following list only includes roles for Ojamajo Doremi-related media. Animation *''Ojamajo Doremi'' - Doremi Harukaze *''Ojamajo Doremi Sharp'' - Doremi Harukaze *''Ojamajo Doremi Sharp: The Movie'' - Doremi Harukaze *''Motto! Ojamajo Doremi'' - Doremi Harukaze *''Motto! Ojamajo Doremi: Secret of the Frog Stone'' - Doremi Harukaze *''Motto! Ojamajo Doremi: "Together with Mama" Tell me ♪ Momo-chan Snack Cooking'' - Doremi Harukaze *''Ojamajo Doremi Dokkān!'' - Doremi Harukaze *''Ojamajo Doremi: Traffic Safety'' - Doremi Harukaze *''Ojamajo Doremi: Bicycle Safety Classroom'' - Doremi Harukaze *''Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho'' - Doremi Harukaze *''Ojamajo Doremi: Comedy Theater'' - Doremi Harukaze Music *''Ojamajo Carnival!!'' - Performer* *''Nichiyoubi wa Mahou no Ko'' - Performer* *''Onnanoko wa Benkyoujuu!'' - Performer* *''Otome wa Kyuu ni Tomarenai'' - Performer *''Kitto Chanto Onnanoko'' - Performer *''Jingle Bells'' - Performer* *''Santa Claus is Coming to Town'' - Performer* *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' - Performer* *''Here Comes Santa Claus'' - Performer* *''Silent Night'' - Performer* *''Ojamajo wa Koko ni Iru'' - Performer* *''Koe o Kikasete'' - Performer* *''Lupinus no Komoriuta'' - Performer* *''Ice Cream Child'' - Performer, Lyrics *''Lupinasu no Komoriuta (Doremi)'' - Performer *''Tomodachi no Uta'' - Performer* *''Sora Made Jumping'' - Performer* *''Ojamajo de BAN²'' - Performer* *''Sweet Song ABC'' - Performer* *''Honjama Ojamajo Daishuugou!!'' - Performer* *''Ojamajo Carnival!! (+2 Version)'' - Performer* *''Pirikapiri♥Lucky!'' (MAHO-Dō Version) - Performer* *''Lupinasu no Komoriuta (+1 Version)'' - Performer* *''Natsu no Mahō'' - Performer* *''"Su" no Tsuku Koibito'' - Performer *''Doremi no Sweet Song ABC'' - Performer *''Ojamajo Happy Christmas'' - Performer* *''Joy to the World'' - Performer* *''White Christmas'' - Performer* *''I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'' - Performer* *''Ojamajo de BAN² Remix Version'' - Performer* *''DANCE! Ojamajo'' - Performer* *''Ojamajo Ondo de Happy-py!!'' - Performer* *''MAHO de Cha-cha-cha!!'' - Performer* *''Dokkān! Party Time!!'' - Performer* *''Soreyuke! Majo Ranger'' - Performer* *''MAHO de Cha-cha-cha!! (-2 Version)'' - Performer* *''Merry-Go-Round'' - Performer *''Naisho Yo! Ojamajo'' - Performer* *''Suteki Mugendai'' - Performer* * - Performed as part of MAHO-Dō. Audio Drama *''Ojamajo CD Club Vol. 3: Ojamajo Happy-py Drama Theater!'' - Doremi Harukaze *''MAHO-Dou CD Collection Part 2: Screen Theme and Secret Story'' - Doremi Harukaze *''Doremi's Lo~ng Day'' - Doremi Harukaze *''Doremi's Daily Class Records "Doremi's Prescription"'' - Doremi Harukaze *''Ojamajo DOKKA~N! CD Club Volume 7: Ojamajo DOKKA~N! Drama Theater - MAHO-Dou's Witch World Happy-py Tour!!'' - Doremi Harukaze *''Ojamajo Doremi 17 Drama CD Vol. 1'' - Doremi Harukaze *''Ojamajo Doremi 17 Drama CD Vol. 2'' - Doremi Harukaze *''Ojamajo Doremi 19 Drama CD'' - Doremi Harukaze Video Games *''Ojamajo Doremi Sharp Maho-dou Dance Carnival!'' - Doremi Harukaze *''Mo-tto! Ojamajo Doremi: Maho-dou Smile Party'' - Doremi Harukaze *''Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan: Maho-dou Eigo Festival'' - Doremi Harukaze *''Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan: Nijiiro Paradise'' - Doremi Harukaze *''Ojamajo Adventure: Naisho no Mahou'' - Doremi Harukaze Trivia *''Some sources list her birthday as March 12th 1976.'' *''She is the one of the few Ojamajo Doremi voice actors to have done live action.'' *''"Mitzen" is a photobook she released in 1994.'' *''She officially announced on her 38th birthday in 2013 that she had gotten married.'' Gallery ChiemiChiba.png Chiema_Chiba.png|Chiema Chiba in 2004 External Links *https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1566 - AnimeNewNetwork's article on Chiba Chiemi. *https://myanimelist.net/people/795/Chiemi_Chiba - MyAnimeList's article on Chiba Chiemi. *https://twitter.com/chiemichiba - Chiemi Chiba's Twitter Account. Category:Staff Category:Voice Actors Category:Real Life